


Noticing

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole thing with the pool and the kanima and the part where Stiles had kept Derek alive, Derek had some time to consider a few things.  There had been a…thing between him and Stiles for weeks now, ever since the kanima had killed that mechanic.  Derek had been moody for days afterwards and it took Stiles a week or more, even with heavy hints from Erica, to realize that it had been because the stupid thing had hurt Stiles.  Derek had been worried about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/gifts).



After the whole thing with the pool and the kanima and the part where Stiles had kept Derek alive, Derek had some time to consider a few things.  There had been a… _thing_ between him and Stiles for weeks now, ever since the kanima had killed that mechanic.  Derek had been moody for days afterwards and it took Stiles a week or more, even with heavy hints from Erica, to realize that it had been because the stupid thing had hurt _Stiles_.  Derek had been _worried_ about Stiles.  And now they’d been trapped in a pool together for two hours and Derek had had ample time to study the pattern of moles sprinkled along Stiles’ jawline, time to regret the fact that he was paralyzed and couldn’t lean forward to nuzzle at that little soft patch of skin behind Stiles’ ear, time to curse the fucking kanima because he couldn’t wrap himself around Stiles and kiss him senseless.  Derek had been having feelings like these since _last_ _year_ , dammit, but he’d shoved them aside because Stiles had been _sixteen_.  Not that seventeen was any better, but it was closer to eighteen, so whatever.  But Derek, being the emotionally constipated, growling, broody werewolf that he was, couldn’t figure out how to _tell_ Stiles.  So he crammed his thoughts down inside him until the night after the whole pool incident when he went over to get Stiles copy of the bestiary because he “couldn’t find his”.  Of course he could.  But Stiles didn’t need to know that.  He ended up tripping over the window sill and thunking onto his head on Stiles’ bedroom floor, which not only bruised his head, but also bruised his ego.

“Uh, hey, Derek,” Stiles smelled like guilt and arousal, which made Derek clamp his jaw down on a whine and stand up, wincing when his neck made an ominous cracking noise.

He coughed awkwardly and nodded, trying to make his face seem less menacing, “Stiles.” _Dammit, he still sounded pissed_.

“What- What did you need?” Stiles seemed to notice the awkward tension and stood up from where he’d been splayed (tantalizingly) on his mattress.

“Um,” Derek cleared his throat and rocked nervously on his heels, “I need to borrow your copy of the bestiary.  I can’t find mine.”

Stiles nodded and tried to relieve the tension by babbling on about something or other while he dug in his desk drawer and wow, that wasn’t helping Derek at all.  The curve of Stiles’ back and the pale strip of skin between his t-shirt and his jeans, his fucking _ass_.  Derek bit back the noise that fought to escape his throat and tried to school his features into something resembling normal as Stiles turned around, face pink, lips wet where he’d licked them.

“Uh,” apparently Derek’s face was still off because Stiles looked a little taken aback.  He slowly held out the USB with a slow, “Here.  Are you okay?”

“Me?” Derek’s voice was hoarse, _fuck_. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okaaay then,” Stiles threw himself back on his bed and raised his eyebrows. “It was nice to see you.”  He made eyebrows like you-can-leave-now at Derek, who fidgeted for a good 20 seconds before composing himself enough to climb back out the window.

“Bye, Derek,” Stiles’ voice floated out after him.

Once Derek was out on the roof, he let out the breath he’d been holding since he’d smelled Stiles ten minutes ago.  Well, okay, maybe he hadn’t been holding it the _whole_ time, but whatever, semantics.  He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  This was getting ridiculous.  He could hear Stiles humming something that nudged at Derek’s brain and he could smell Stiles’ warm, woodsy scent and, ugh, this was just not okay.  Derek knew that if he didn’t do this now, he wouldn’t be able to do it at all, so he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and slid back into Stiles’ room.

Stiles turned from where he’d been rifling through his closet to look at Derek in confusion, “Derek?  Seriously, dude, are you okay?  You look pale…”

“Stiles,” Derek cleared his throat and tried not to focus on the movement of Stiles’ lips. “Um, so we’re…friends, right?”

Stiles squinted a little, “Yeeess?”

“And you like me, right?”

“When you’re not being a sourwolf, sure.”

“Uh, so I was wondering- Do you- Would you maybe like to-“ he cut himself off and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, cheeks flaming.

“Wait,” Stiles came a little closer. “Wait, wait, waaaaaiiit.  Are you asking me out?”

“Well, I-“

“Ohmigod, you _are_!” Stiles sounded delighted and Derek couldn’t decide if he was mocking him or he was actually happy that Derek wanted to date him. “You _are_ asking me out, you giant fuzzball!  Ohmigod, you totally want me.  You totally want this.  Don’t front, dude.  You wanna date me?  You wanna _romance_ me?  _Ravish_ me?”

“I- Well- Yes, okay?” he snapped, stopping Stiles’ flow of words _and_ his obnoxious victory ass wiggle.

“This is great, this is totally awesome, I’m gonna date the _shit_ out of you, Derek Hale,” Stiles smacked a kiss onto his cheek and pushed him towards the window. “Go, go, go, pick me up at seven on Friday.”

Derek felt like someone had slapped him.  He stood looking up at Stiles’ window for a couple of minutes before he managed to compose himself enough to walk back to his car.

***

Stiles sucked at this.

Derek had picked him up at seven like he’d said and it had immediately been _awkward_.  Like, cripplingly awkward.  Like, massive levels of serious discomfort.  The car ride was almost _painful_. 

Once they got to the movies, it was a little better, and Derek was adorably bashful when he told Stiles that he’d gotten them deluxe seats to a triple-feature showing of all three Lord of the Rings movies.  Stiles had tried not to screech or shove his tongue down Derek’s throat, but he’d had to let a little squeal slip.

Derek seemed to tense up again when the guy at the concession till openly flirted with Stiles, but Stiles just wrapped a hand around his arm and ~~tried not to lick his biceps~~ pulled him away to theater 3A. 

Stiles had _no_ idea what proper movie-date etiquette was, so he dropped into the seat next to Derek and spent the first half of Fellowship sliding his eyes back and forth from the screen to Derek.  They both flushed and whispered apologies every time their hands brushed in the popcorn bowl, and Stiles ached to just reach over and slide his hand into Derek’s. 

There were little “intermissions” between each movie, so Stiles stretched his legs and went to the bathroom while Derek refilled their Cokes and popcorn.  Derek was still a little tense and he kept glaring at everyone, then looking at Stiles sheepishly whenever Stiles whacked him.

Two Towers went much the same as Fellowship, but Stiles found himself lingering on Derek more than the actual movie.  He’d had a crush on Derek, of course, otherwise he wouldn’t have come out with him, but he’d never really stopped to really _look_ at the guy.

Like, yeah, obviously he was totally fucking hot, but there were little details Stiles had never noticed before.  Like how Derek’s irises were bluish on the outer edges, then turned green towards the center; he also had this little splotch of amber in each iris, just above his pupils.  Derek’s skin was smooth, of course.  Stiles was pretty sure werewolves didn’t get acne.  But Derek’s jawline was Stiles’ favorite.  He wanted to press his lips against the little hollow where Derek’s jaw met his neck, he wanted to scrape his teeth against the cut of it, he wanted to nuzzle into the dip behind Derek’s ear.

When Derek turned to look at him questioningly, Stiles flushed so dark he could feel it halfway down his chest.

***

Derek was freaking out.

So, yes, Stiles had been totally checking him out during Two Towers, but now he was talking and laughing with the dark skinned, chocolate eyed guy in the fitted t-shirt and nice jeans.  Derek didn’t know the guy, but it looked like Stiles definitely did.  He was gesturing animatedly and would flash the guy a grin every few seconds.  God, he was cute.

Derek hadn’t felt so gone for someone in _years_ and it was killing him.  He knew Stiles probably thought this was some joke or fling or whatever, that Derek was gonna go on a couple dates, maybe fuck him, then dump him and move on.  Derek did _not_ plan on that. 

Stiles had been right.  Derek _did_ want to date him, romance him, _ravish_ him.  He wanted to hold his hand while they walked down the street, wanted to kiss him to sleep and kiss him awake, wanted to saturate himself in Stiles’ scent and mark Stiles with his own scent. 

“Hey,” Stiles’ voice pulled Derek out of his thoughts.  He flushed, eternally grateful that Stiles didn’t have the same scenting abilities that Derek did. “Sorry, saw a friend.  Wanna go back in?”

Derek spent the next hour and fifteen minutes talking himself into reaching over and threading his fingers through Stiles’. 

***

Stiles loved Return of the King.  It was his favorite out of all three LOTR movies and he was completely focused on it.  So, naturally, he jumped and shrieked a little when Derek’s fingers brushed against his thigh.

“Shit, sorry,” Derek’s face was approximately three shades darker than Lydia’s hair and he was _gnawing_ on his bottom lip. “I- I was just-“ he cuts off and looks back at the screen, linking his fingers together and jamming both hands between his thighs.

Stiles was pretty positive his mouth was wide enough to fit his foot inside.  Which he did frequently.  Metaphorically speaking.  Anyway, he snapped his jaw shut and tried to focus on the movie, but Derek’s restless fidgeting was starting to get to him, so he took a deep breath, calmed his racing heart, and slipped his fingers over to circle Derek’s wrist. 

Derek’s head snapped up and Stiles turned to look at him.  His face was comically surprised, eyes wide, mouth open a little.  Stiles smiled sheepishly and tugged a little, slipping Derek’s hand out from under his leg.  He took a seconds to just look at his hand resting on Derek’s, his heart thumping so hard that he was sure it was deafening Derek.  Then he carefully linked their fingers together, stroking his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand.  He smiled shyly at Derek before shifting marginally closer to him, squeezing their linked hands once, and turning back to the screen.

He couldn’t keep from beaming for the rest of the movie.

***

The awkward came back on the way out of the theater when Derek regretfully slipped his hand out of Stiles’, unsure of what he was supposed to do.  They slid into the Camaro in slightly uncomfortable silence and he could see Stiles sneaking glances at him all the way back to his house.

When Derek pulled into the Stilinskis’ driveway, he climbed out with Stiles and leaned against his car door.

“So,” Stiles said quietly, “that was a date, huh?”

“Yeah,” Derek bit back his chuckle.

Stiles looked up from his shoes, “My first date.”

“Oh,” Derek flushed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

“It was nice, Derek,” Stiles said quietly. “See you around?”

_Wait, kiss me._

“Yeah,” he said out loud. “Pack meeting tomorrow, you know.”

“Yeah,” Stiles’ voice was quiet. “See you.”

He had almost reached the door when Derek decided, fuck it.

“Stiles,” he called.

Stiles whirled around like he’d been waiting for Derek to call out, “Yeah?”

“Um,” Stiles came back down the steps and they met in the middle of the driveway.  Derek took a deep breath and blurted: “Do you wanna do this again?”

Stiles looked taken aback and Derek winced a little.

“I-,“ Stiles floundered a little, “I- yeah.  Shit, yeah, Derek, I really do.”

Derek let out a long sigh, “Okay.  Um, how about next Friday?  We could go bowling?”

“Yeah,” Stiles laughed a little. “Let’s go bowling.”

They were back to awkward.

“See you tomorrow?” Derek said, starting to walk backwards towards his Camaro.

“Yeah,” Stiles met his eyes and stepped forward, fisting a hand in the front of Derek’s t-shirt. “Wait.” He leaned up and ran his nose up under Derek’s jaw.

“Yeah?” _fuck, his voice was all breathy_.

“Kiss me?” whispered into that little dip behind Derek’s ear.

Derek cupped Stiles’ cheeks in his palms and tugged him up against his mouth.  He tasted like popcorn and sugar and Stiles and Derek was losing himself in the softness of his lips and the rhythm of his tongue sweeping against Derek’s.  Stiles was making little breathy noises I the back of his throat and clutching at Derek’s shirt when the porch light flicked off and back on.

“Shit,” Derek jerked back. “Your dad.”

“Dammit,” Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dragging the fingers of one hand across his lips.

Derek almost _whined_ and tugged Stiles back towards him to press one last lingering kiss against his mouth.  Stiles pulled back and rested his head against Derek’s forehead.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, you gotta go.  _I_ gotta go, Derek.  I’ll- I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Derek didn’t want to let go of Stiles’ hips, but he made himself unclench his fingers and Stiles kissed his cheek before striding away, up the steps.  He looked back once and Derek couldn’t see much, but he knew there was a smile practically splitting Stiles’ face in half.

Derek knew because he was wearing one that looked just like it.


End file.
